La bella y el dragón
by KariiChii
Summary: Quien dijo que el dragón no se podía enamorar de la princesa? Quien dijo que la princesa no se podía enamorar del dragón? y quien dijo que los cuentos de hadas no se podían hacer realidad? *OneShot* NaLu (Natsu x Lucy) Basado en el cuento "La bella y la bestia"


**Bueno últimamente he estado un poco pegada con todo esto de los cuentos de disney y bueno me decidí a hacer este basándome en el cuento de la bella y la bestia, lo relate mas como lo hacen los cuentos, pero aun así espero que les guste mucho :D**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia era una joven muy hermosa y de buena familia, siempre obtuvo todo lo que quiso, desde bellos vestidos hasta joyas muy caras. Esa era la vida que muchas jóvenes les hubiese encantado vivir, pero para ella ese lugar era un infierno, cuando tenía 5 años su madre falleció y desde ese dia su padre no fue el mismo, se pasaba centrado en sus negocios y en viajes alrededor del mundo (mundo que ella quería conocer), en cambio ella toda su infancia se la paso encerrada en su hogar siendo criada por los sirvientes de esa enorme mansión.

Un dia como era de costumbre su padre llego desde el extranjero para luego dirigirse a su despacho, pero ahora mando a llamar a Lucy, era algo muy extraño de su parte sin embargo ella accedió sin rechistar.

-Padre? Puedo pasar? – Pregunto dudosa al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la puerta.

- Si Lucy, pasa - Respondió con la misma monótona voz de siempre.

- Para que me necesitabas?

- Te explicare, hace unos días como bien tu sabes fui al extranjero para hacer un negocio muy importante, el cual salió muy bien, sin embargo cuando venía de regreso, durante el camino se hizo muy tarde y tenía que pasar la noche en algún lugar, y di con una enorme mansión la cual se veía abandonada y yo sin permiso alguno entre. Pero grande fue mi sorpresa el darme cuenta que el lugar no estaba desocupado si no que vivía… como decirlo, un monstruo. La cosa es que la única forma que tuve para que no me hiciera daño alguno fue prometerle que te daría a él para qué fueras su esposa.

- P-pero padre! Por qué hiciste eso? – Pregunto bastante preocupada la joven de cabellos rubios.

- Bueno, no tenía ninguna alternativa así que te pido por favor que arregles tus cosas que el dia de mañana partiremos temprano. – Dijo esto con una voz tan fría como si no le interesara el bienestar de su hija.

- Pero no puedes hacerme esto! – Podía sentirse al borde de las lágrimas.

- No te estoy preguntando Lucy! Ya di una orden ahora lárgate a ordenar tus cosas! – Respondió al mismo tiempo que elevaba la voz y se levantaba de su asiento.

Sin más que hacer en ese lugar se retiro del despacho de su padre para dirigirse a su cuarto, en el cual apenas cerró la puerta las lágrimas comenzaron a caer al mismo tiempo que caía al suelo de rodillas.

-No puedo creer que mi padre me haga esto, si mamá estuviera viva no lo permitiría.

Dicho esto se dirigió a ordenar sus cosas para al otro dia partir donde se encontraba un monstruo según lo había catalogado su padre, para luego irse a dormir para caer rendida del cansancio de tanto pensar en lo que sucedería al otro dia.

**Al otro dia**

Lucy se encontraba preocupada iba en un carruaje sentada junto a su padre el cual solo observaba por la ventana, ella se encontraba un manojo de emociones juntas sin saber qué hacer ante la situación. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado. El lugar era un castillo enorme que tenía aires de abandono, pero eso no lo hacía ser menos bello.

-Bueno, yo te dejo hasta aquí, tu solo debes decirle que vienes de mi parte.

-Pero padre, no existe otra forma? Es que verdad no quiero entrar ahí, y menos contraer matrimonio con alguien que no conozco.

- Lo siento Lucy pero es la única forma, el me perdono la vida a cambio de que le diera a mi hija para casarse con ella, y tu sabes que cumplo mis palabras. Bueno ahora me tengo que ir, tengo que hacer otro viaje.

Antes de que la joven de ojos chocolate hubiese respondido su padre ya se encontraba subiéndose al carruaje para marcharse.

-Supongo que no tengo otra opción- dijo al mismo tiempo que daba un suspiro pesado y caminaba al castillo.

Abrió la puerta del lugar y grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que el lugar por dentro era un completo palacio su hogar no se comparaba con el que sus ojos veían, comenzó a caminar y cada cosa que veía era más maravillosa que la anterior.

-Hola? – Dijo tímidamente – Hay alguien aquí? – Se pego un sobresalto al escuchar un rugido desde el interior de una de las habitaciones, pero se armo de coraje y fue a revisar.

-Hola? – Dijo al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver algo enorme ahí dentro, era de un color rojo, con dos alas del mismo color y unos grandes ojos color verde jade, era un dragón.

- Quien eres?

- B-bueno mi p-padre me ha contado que en su viaje paso por aquí y, que a cambio de su vida me ofreció para que fuese tu esposa- dijo esto con notorio nerviosismo en su voz.

- Ahora comprendo el porqué te encuentras en este lugar, sin embargo hay un error en lo que acabas de decir.

- Q-que c-cosa? – Pregunto temerosa pensando que quizás el dragón haya decidido matarla a ella en vez de a su padre.

- Bueno que yo no quiero obligar a nadie a casarse conmigo, de hecho, yo solo quería alguien que me hiciera compañía en este enorme lugar, es bastante aburrido estar solo aquí.

- Entonces creo que no tendremos problemas pero me sorprende el que exista un dragón en estos lugares y más en un palacio como este – Dijo un poco mas relajada.

- Sobre eso, yo no siempre fui un dragón.

- Que quieres decir?

- Bueno yo era humano, hace algunos años yo vivía en este mismo palacio y era muy respetado por todos. Yo tenía una novia se llamaba Lisanna, pero un dia me di cuenta que no estaba enamorado de ella y terminamos, Lisanna no se quedo contenta con que rompiéramos e hizo que una bruja me hechizara para que yo nunca encontraba alguien que me amara.

Al terminar de contar la historia Lucy se quedo muy sorprendida, nunca espero que algo así sucediera en el mundo real.

-L-lo siento mucho por eso.

- No te preocupes, supongo que de cierta manera me lo merecía.

- Nadie se merece algo así! – sorprendiéndose de sí misma por haber elevado la voz decidió cambiar el tema- B-bueno cambiando un poco el tema, me encantaría quedarme contigo en este lugar y hacerte compañía, además de que eres muy agradable – dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, con la cual el dragón se dio cuenta que era una joven muy hermosa, poseía un hermoso cabello dorado, unos ojos color chocolate y un dulce aroma olor a vainilla.

-Muchas gracias. Pero disculpa no me has dicho tu nombre.

- P-perdón por no presentarme antes, mi nombre es Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia, y tu nombre cual es?

- Mucho gusto Lucy, mi nombre es Natsu, Natsu Dragneel.

**Meses después:**

Un dia Lucy se encontraba en la biblioteca de la mansión intentando alcanzar un libro, pero un mal cálculo hizo que cayeran varios más al que ella quería, se comenzó a sobar el cuerpo producto de la fuerte caída y ahí pudo observar un extraño libro que se encontraba abierto, la rubia lo tomo para verificar de que trataba el contenido de esas páginas y grande fue su sorpresa al percatarse de que se trataba.

Al leerlo fue corriendo con libro en mano para mostrarle el contenido a Natsu.

-NATSUUUUUUU!

- Que sucede Luce? – pregunto un tanto extrañado por el comportamiento de la joven.

- No me vas a creer! Estaba en la biblioteca y encontré un libro bastante extraño, lo comencé a leer y habla sobre la maldición que te pusieron, y también dice la forma de deshacerlo. – dijo esto al mismo tiempo que le señalaba el libro.

- E-eso es imposible, la maldición dice que ninguna mujer se enamorara de mi – Lo dijo un poco triste pues hace algunos meses se había dado cuenta que amaba a la chica que tenía en frente como no había amado nunca a nadie.

- Bueno, pues te lo han dicho mal, aquí dice que la persona que se enamore de ti, es decir que no esté interesada en tus posesiones, solo en tus sentimientos y tu forma de ser podrá deshacer el hechizo, dice que tendrá que decir sus propios sentimientos desde el corazón.

- B-bueno pero nadie se enamoraría de un dragón como yo.

- En eso te equivocas.

- Que quieres decir?

- Que desde algún tiempo… y-yo… t-te amo – dijo bastante sonrojada.

En el mismo momento que ella dijo esas frases una luz cegadora comenzó a rodear al dragón, Lucy no podía observar que sucedía pero de un momento a otro la luz se fue, comenzó a abrir los ojos muy lentamente y se llevo una sorpresa, el dragón que ella no conocía ya no estaba, en cambio, se encontraba un apuesto joven de un hermoso cabello color rosado y unos ojos color verde jade. Pudo ver como el joven observaba su cuerpo con mucha sorpresa.

-Natsu? – pregunto dudosa.

-Luce, s-soy yo, es decir, he vuelto a ser un humano, he vuelto a ser lo que era – dijo con una voz nerviosa, aun no se podía creer que volviera ser un humano como lo era antes.

- Pues me alegro mucho por ti – Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sin embargo a pesar de estar feliz también tenía miedo, ella creía que Natsu ahora que había recuperado su cuerpo la dejaría, y es lo que menos querías.

-Te lo agradezco! – Dijo al mismo tiempo que corría a abrazarla.

- N-no tienes nada que agradecer.

-Como que nada? Te debo mucho! B-bueno ahora me gustaría responder t-tu declaración – dijo esto último en un susurro y con un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

- eh? Eso? B-bueno si no me correspondes está bien, no te quiero presionar a que estés conmigo si no sientes nada por mí – dijo un tanto triste.

-No es eso… es que yo te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi – a medida que decía esto su sonrojo se hacía cada vez mas grande.

Lucy se encontraba muy sorprendida con las mejillas bastante ruborizadas.

-y-yo…

Natsu no la dejo terminar pues la beso, el beso era lento, dulce, lleno de sentimientos que quería expresar, la tomo por la cintura mientras ella con sus brazos rodeaba su cuello muy torpemente.

Sin embargo su beso se vio interrumpido cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo presente en ambos.

-Muchas gracias Luce.

-No, gracias a ti.

-Por que? – pregunto extrañado.

-Por enseñarme que el amor de los cuentos de hadas si existe.

* * *

**Y colorin colorado este cuesto se ha acabado(? Bueno espero que les haya gustado, aunque este tipo de redacción no es muy de mi, intente probando algo nuevo. Bueno espero sus comentarios para saber si les gusto, y así continuar con un fanfic extenso que tengo en mente realizar (Seria un NaLu) bueno sin mas que decir SUERTE A TODOS! :D**


End file.
